Voltage converting devices include devices such as transformers, LED drivers, and power supplies that receive electrical input having a first characteristic and convert the electrical input into electrical output having a second characteristic distinct from the first characteristic in one or more aspects. For example, voltage converting devices may change voltage from AC to DC, may change the frequency of the voltage, and/or may change the amplitude of the voltage.
Voltage converting devices are often implemented into lighting fixtures. Typically, such voltage converting devices are wired into mating leads of a lighting fixture with wire nuts and secured to the lighting fixture utilizing clamps, a hinged mechanism, or other means. Such implementations may present one or more drawbacks. For example, such implementations utilized in recessed lighting fixtures may prevent convenient access to the voltage converting device from the room side of the fixtures for replacement, repair, etc. Also, for example, such implementations may require cutting and/or disconnecting the mating leads and/or the leads extending from the voltage converting device in order to repair or replace the voltage converting device and may require the subsequent reconnection of leads.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a voltage converting system that enables convenient access to the voltage converting device and/or that eliminates the necessity of manipulating wires extending to or from the voltage converting device when installing and/or removing the voltage converting device.